


a fiery dan's interesting proposal

by adelatron26



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9609869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelatron26/pseuds/adelatron26
Summary: Dan proposes to Phil given that comment in the last games video about Phil's hand being useless artistically speaking....





	

They were just finished filming the quick draw video and Phil could hear Dan was still laughing at his terrible drawings.   
the sound of his laughter was a rare and yet pleasing sound especially when it was Phil who made it happen.   
It gave him a tickling sensation in the pit of his stomach..the same feeling he experienced when he ate chocolate.   
He smiled to himself and went to busy himself in the kitchen making a cup of cocoa for himself and Dan.It was minus four outside if the weather reports were anything to go by even though all of the hairs on his body were standing up.   
He could hear Dan grunt from down the hallway, probably from insisting to lift the top of their kitchen table all by himself from the office.   
'Hey Dan, are you sure you don't need help with the table?'   
a strong 'no I'm fine really,don't come anywhere near the kitchen for a while k Phil?'   
now he was intrigued   
'why?Dan did you break something?do you want me to help you clean up?'   
'no,no Phil please It's fine the table is fine there is nothing wrong just please don't come into the living room okay?' Dan repeated so adamantly that Phil couldn't help but comply but that didn't stop him from worrying about Dan.   
'okay Dan im going to head to my room for a while maybe start on the editing..there's a cup of cocoa on the counter if you want it'   
'okay thanks I'll see you in a while'   
Phil definitely knew there was something up,Dan would never allow him to edit the video himself given the games channel was a joint venture of theirs.   
he trudged to his room feeling disheartened and realised that what hurt him the most was the change in their usual routine of cuddling on the sofa watching the discovery channel.   
Dan heard Phil close his door and went back to fiddling with the clasps of the table top.He knew Phil would soon begin to get suspicious of his actions so he got to work.   
they had never been any good at baking together,they were never destined to be pastry chefs.Don't get him wrong they always had high expectations for their baking goods but on seeing the final product he felt not even the sugar puff monster would give them a thumbs up.   
but today would be different,today he would try his hardest and not mess about.He grabbed his lifesaver from the book shelf (a certain Mary Berry ) given to him by a thoughtful Phil of course,and walked to the kitchen.   
he found the cup of cocoa next to a bag of maltesers and smiled to himself getting distracted momentarily from his task.   
he sipped the cocoa as he worked but kept the maltesers until later since had something sweeter planned.   
Phil heard commotion coming from the kitchen and itched his hand self consciously trying to figure out whether Dan was in trouble or simply creating a new transformer with pots and pans.He scrolled through Tumblr until the dulcet tones of the La La also coming from the kitchen lulled him into a cosy sleep.   
'hey Phil can you come to the living room for a sec?'   
Phil opened his eyes to an excited yet hesitant Dan at the foot of his bed.   
'unless you're too tired you don't need to-   
'no,no I'm up i was just a bit sleepy from the editing'   
'yeah that and maybe because youre getting old'   
'hey im not one that has creaky knees'Phil argued back playfully sitting up in his bed.   
'alright alright lets not get into that right now cause i have a little surprise for you'   
'hmm would it have to do with the fact that you skipped out on important tv time and were making more noise than our drill enthusiast neighbour next door?'   
Dan's smile widened and he simply tapped Phils leg impatiently 'yes it does,im sorry we missed out on the Ray Mears survivor-thon but i hope you enjoy this and forgive me'   
Dan pulled his supposed pout face and Phil couldn't resist but crack a smile and ultimately give in to Dan's infectious happiness.   
'ok well you can follow me out once you've put freshened up' Dan smirked and reached out to smooth a piece of Phil's hair that stood out from his awkward sleeping position.   
Phil blushed knowing exactly the effect his messy bed hair had on Dan.   
'um Dan why are all the lights off?'   
Phil asked as he made his way down to the living room with the help of very little light to guide him.   
but as soon as he reached the outside of the living room everything came into view.   
'Dan what...'   
the scent of familiarity filled his nose,it was his favourite vanilla and lavender candle and it lit up the room as he took in the scene before him.   
there was another object on the table that only an hour or two ago was emblazoned with their winning stickers.   
as he came closer he realized that the object wasn't an object at all but what it was hit him with a wave of nostalgia so much so that he wanted to cry.   
'Dan is this a..did you make this?'   
'with a little help from Mary Berry but yeah I guess I did' Phil was just staring at the cake and couldn't quite find his words around the lump in his throat.   
'I thought since you never got your red velvet cake for your birthday I would try and make it for you'   
'Dan its amazing,really it is'phil croaked   
'im a little proud of it myself to be honest,I mean I had the bakery on shops street on redial just in case I needed a back up'   
'no Dan this is better than all of the birthday cakes i had before'   
Phil fixed Dan with such an intense stare it made him fidget with overwhelming pride.   
he instinctively crossed the room to stand next to Phil and somehow without communication tried to comfort him.He didn't entirely know why Phil was so shaken by the cake but he simply looked deeply in Phil's eyes as he put their foreheads together.   
'this gesture,the cake,everything,Dan it's just,i didn't think..i didn't know..-   
'shh Phil listen,there's one thing that's been bugging me since we finished the video and I can't get around it'   
he started unconsciously rubbing up and down Phil's arms to try and get his emotion across physically.   
'this cake is a small gesture compared to what you have done for me,the life you have opened up to me,allowing me into your home and then your heart....   
he placed his hand on Phil's chest as he went on   
'you Phil Lester are essential to my existence now,it scares me sometimes how vital you are to my everyday life,the thought of losing you..   
'you will never lose me Dan' Phil pushed Dan's hair back to caress his forehead and as he leaned up to kiss it he heard Dan inhale a shaky breath   
'on that note' Dan mumbled   
'when i said you weren't good at drawing earlier I should have added that you are great at socialising,at making coffee,being the kindest human being I have ever met'   
Phil began to blush as he went on   
'at having the cutest laugh,at being one of the most creative people I have ever known and last but not least being such a patient person when it comes to me'   
Phil could no longer hold in the tears that were threatening to spill ever since Dan started his speech.   
what happened next neither could have imagined would ever happen when they first met all those years ago.   
'so perhaps that right hand of yours is not artistically gifted but its not useless,it symbolises love and maybe if you accept this it can symbolise our love'   
Phil froze as Dan lowered on one knee and held out a box for Phil to open.   
staring into Dan's eyes he opened the box with shaking hands and found a ring nestled in a satin cloth.   
his knees suddenly buckled and he managed to bump heads with Dan and he joined him on the floor.   
they giggled as Phil continued to cry   
'oh Phil'Dan whispered as he gripped Phil's neck and stroked it closing his eyes as he waited   
'yes,oh my god yes,as if i could say no,I love you Dan'   
Dan opened his eyes now filled with tears mirroring to Phil's as they both kissed,a soft yet intense kiss.   
'but are you sure you want to be stuck with a klutz like me for the rest of your life?'   
they giggled as their tears splashed on the hardwood floor.   
'yes I am positive now let's eat some cake and end this night on a really cliched cringy rom-com'   
'hey I like these cringy cliched moments and I love you'   
'I love you too Phil,my fiance' they kissed once more as they went to get up   
the cracking of Dan's knees managed to bring the situation back to their normal playful selves and as they were getting up Phil noticed his lion and Dan's turtle teddy on the cabinet silhouetted by the candle.   
Dan followed Phil's train of eyesight and sheepishly confessed   
'i thought we could do with some witnesses to the occasion even if they aren't sentient beings'   
the history and the sentiment the teddies held for both of them given that they were each others first gifts to each other,wasn't lost on Phil but he knew Dan would never admit it.He loved this thoughtful side of Dan that was only known to him   
they cut into the velvet cake and Dan grabbed a piece to feed to Phil as he usually did adding 

'you borf' 

'bork' Phil replied around a mouthful of cake. 

They fell asleep much later on the couch wrapped around each other as the ring glowed in the light of the tv screen as the buffy theme tune played in the background signaling the end of an episode and the start of another.


End file.
